goanimate_v13fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Get Lucy and Rudolph Arrested/Sent to Spain
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Evil Jazzi and her boyfriend, Evil Noodle, decide to get Lucy Ripples and her boyfriend, Rudolph Ruffles, arrested. So they put a Pepsi can on the road. When Lucy and Rudolph realize that they did it, they get arrested and they are sent to jail for a month. Then, Mrs Ripples and Mr Ripples save Lucy and Rudolph and go home. When Mrs Ripples, Mr Ripples, Lucy, and Rudolph get home, they, Jazzi, and Noodle ground Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle and they send them to Spain. Cast *Ivy as Evil Jazzi, *Kendra as Evil Noodle. *Juan Martinez as Lucy Ripples and Mrs Ripples. *John Martinez as Rudolph Ruffles and Mr Ripples. *Princess as Jazzi. *Kayla as Noodle. *Brian as the Airport Manager. *Simon as the Pilot. *Joey as the Cop. *Soledad as the PA. Transcript Evil Jazzi: I hate Lucy and Rudolph. Evil Noodle: I know! We will get them arrested. Jazzi and Evil Noodle put a Pepsi can on the road and run off and Rudolph walk to the Pepsi can Lucy: Who littered it? Rudolph: I do not know. cop arrives Cop: Lucy and Rudolph, you are under arrest for littering a Pepsi can. Lucy: But we did not do it. cop handcuffs Lucy and Rudolph to the jail room and Rudolph, who are unhandcuffed, are in jail cop leaves Lucy: I know who did it. It was Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. Rudolph: Yeah, Lucy. Lucy: Let's get out of here. and Rudolph run away from jail Mrs Ripples: Hey Lucy. You and Rudolph are not bad. Lucy: I know, Mommy. Mr Ripples: Come on, Lucy and Rudolph. Let's go home. Ripples, Mr Ripples, Lucy, and Rudolph go home to the living room Mrs Ripples: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, get over here now. Jazzi and Evil Noodle walks up to Mrs Ripples Evil Noodle: What is it, Mrs Ripples? Mrs Ripples: Did you get Lucy and Rudolph arrested? Evil Jazzi: Yes i did, Mrs Ripples. Mrs Ripples: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, that was terrible of you getting Lucy and Rudolph arrested. That does it! You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of The Lion King! Mr Ripples: Come with us, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. We are taking you to the airport. to the inside of Mr Ripples' car Evil Jazzi: Mr Ripples, where are my boyfriend and i going to? Mr Ripples: You two are going to Spain! Mrs Ripples: I agree with Mr Ripples! Noodle: If you two run away from Spain, you two will be forced to watch The Book of Pooh! Jazzi: Do you understand? to the airport Airport Manager: How can i help you? Noodle: We would like two tickets for Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle to Spain. Airport Manager: Okay, Noodle. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle will go to the waiting corner. Jazzi: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, i hope you two have a great time in Spain. Noodle: I agree with my sister! Jazzi and Evil Noodle walk awat from the airport to the waiting corner Jazzi and Evil Noodle walk up to the waiting corner Airport Manager: Flight 5 to Barcelona, Spain and Gateaway 3. to the inside of the plane Evil Noodle: This was not looking hip. Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Flight 5 to Barcelona, Spain and Gateaway 3. Enjoy your flight. hours later to the airport of Spain Evil Jazzi: Why did we get sent to Spain? PA: Bienvenido a Barcelona, Espana. La zona blanca estaba descargando pasajeros. No se permitio el estacionamiento. to the streets of Spain Evil Noodle: (in Carlos voice) Oh no! Estamos hablando espanol! Evil Jazzi: (in Juan voice) Yo tambien, Evil Noodle. Podrían nuestras vidas empeorar mas que esto? to the living room Noodle: Now that Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are gone, let's celebrate! Mrs Ripples: Great idea, Noodle. Rudolph: And Lucy, because you helped us get rid of Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, i have a reward for you. Lucy: What is it, Rudolph? Rudolph: It was The What A Cartoon Show on DVD. Lucy: Yes! I got The What A Cartoon Show on DVD! Thank you, Rudolph! You are my boyfriend! Rudolph: You are welcome, Lucy. Mr Ripples: As for you, Jazzi. You can have Johnny Test Game Time on DVD. Jazzi: All right! I love Johnny Test! Lucy: Now that Jazzi has Johnny Test Game Time on DVD, and she will watch it, and that i have The What A Cartoon Show on DVD, i will watch it! Mrs Ripples: Great idea, Lucy. Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West